1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers and more particularly to a collapsible, two-piece, self-locking container formed of paperboard and including a body member with a lock bottom construction and a cover member having interlocking engagement with the body member and including panels reinforcing both the bottom and rear walls of the body member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search in the United States Patent and Trademark Office directed to the subject matter of this application disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 674,009; 881,567; 930,114; 1,147,551; 1,647,820; 1,678,538; 1,945,251; 1,951,249; 1,976,973; 2,271,244; 2,319,919; 2,597,846; 2,938,623; 4,148,427.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search discloses a collapsible container having separate body and cover members interlockingly joined to each other wherein the cover member not only includes a lid for the body member but also includes panels for reinforcing the rear wall and the bottom wall of the body member of the container.